Thunderstorm
by nikkizanetti
Summary: Dean's last year is coming to an end, Sam is increasingly involved with Ruby, and the apocalypse is imminent. In the eye of this supernatural tornado is a girl. At birth, half angel, half demon, the girl was promised to two angels, Lucifer and Michael. But what would happen if their vessels fell in love with her? Would the Winchesters be so inseparable that?
1. Prologue

Hi everyone, I'm Nikki, and this is my first English fanfiction. Thunderstorm is also my first Supernatural fanfic. It was published a few years ago in another site, in another language, but now I decided to start over, re-writing everything and translating it to English.

Please notice that English it NOT my first language, and that it may have a few mistakes. If you found one, let me know trough PM ou reviews.

**ABOUT THE STORY LINE:** Thunderstorm time period is a mix of 3th season, but with a few big details from seasons 4 and 5. This prologue is to try and make you understand the mix.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**THE ROAD SO FAR...**

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_

" 'Sam ?!' Dean said, the rain mingling with his tears. Sam did not answer, nor ever would. The older Winchester embraced the body of the younger in despair."

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher  
But I flew too high_

" 'I want to make a deal.' Dean said the demon in front of him.

'A deal, now is it? And what do you offer me?' She said, smirking.

'My soul for Sam's life.' Replied the hunter, puffing out his chest.

(...)

'You only have one year to enjoy little Sammy, reborn from the dead, and then my pets will come after you' And with a kiss, the pact was sealed."

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming  
I can hear them say_

"Lilith stood in front of the altar, just waiting for the hour of her death.

Sam and Ruby were standing in front of her, and Sammy - who was no longer Sammy - had a deadly look. With one motion, he threw the white eyed demon away, causing her to hit her head against the pedestal. Down the hall, Dean arrived, screaming.

Upon noticing that, Ruby locked the door, anxiously waiting for the moment that her master would return.

(...)

A white light emerges, blinding momentaneously the Winchester brothers while their greatest fear realizes: Lucifer has arisen. "

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_

"'I am a vessel ?!' Repeated Dean, surprised.

'No, Dean. You are _the_ vessel. Michael's weapon.' Replied Zechariah.

(..)

'He needs my consent' The blonde hunter realizes.

'Unfortunately, yes. We are angels, and have rules.' Said the angel

'Then hell no! "

_Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man, well  
It surely means that I don't know_

" 'What's happening with your receptacle?

'With Nick? He's just a shell. He was not created to handle the power of an angel. You are my vessel Sammy.' told him Lucifer.

(...)

'You need permission to enter my body?'

'I'm still an angel, Sammy "

**NOW…**

The girl was disoriented. She could see nothing but shadows, and the only things she heard were her own screams and a demonic laughter in her ear.

"Where is she?" Asked the owner of laughter.

"I don't know" The girl lied. She would die if needed, but would not give him even a clue where was the one that Lucifer craved more.

"Alright then. I think we -" The demon was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. Light entered the room, blinding the eyes of the torturer temporarily. Time enough for the hunter to cut his throat while the other lit the switch.

"Sam and Dean Winchester" Recognized the girl sitting in the middle of the devil's trap, her eyes turning pitch black. "Demon! shoot!" Dean's inner hunter shouted, but he could not kill her. Not yet.

"Where is she?" Asked Sam. He was almost hypnotized by the blood that trickled down the girl's forehead. Dean watched him closely, hoping he would not go 'crazy ass junkie' over the demonic blood.

"Are you two monkeys going to protect her?" Asked them the demon, afraid. Dean chuckled humorlessly.

"No. We're going to torture her and hand her over to Lucifer on a silver platter." Ignoring the blonde Winchester's sarcasm, she replied:

"Promise me you'll protect her from Lucifer and Michael!"

"Okay, we promise. Now start talking" Sam was about to loose control. He needed to get away from her blood.

"If I tell you where she is, will let me live?"

"Yes" Lied Dean.

"Manhattan. Upper East Side, Sunrise building, apartment 666. A little bit ironic, don't you think?" The bloodied girl smiled. "Her name is Angeline. Angeline Evans. Angel, funny enough. Oh, the ironies of life. And now, which one of you breaks the trap and let me go?

"Oh, babe, you're not going anywhere." Dean answered her, already drawing his Colt and shooting without hesitation. "Come on, Sammy. We have a long way to NYC."


	2. 1 - Don't Trust Me

**I - DON'T TRUST ME**

The black 67 Impala was parked in front of the luxury condo Sunrise. This time, the Winchesters were friends looking for an apartment to rent.

"What is the number of the last apartment?" Asked Sam. Or in that case, Peter.

"The 600, why?" The realtor said, clearly confused by the exchange of glances between the brothers.

"You wouldn't have an apartment 666, would you? Paul is kinda superstitious." Said 'Peter', pointing Dean with his thumb. Dean was a few inches away, looking for sulfur. The building was clear as water.

"No, the last is 600. "

"Okay, thank you. Paul, let's go. " Sam finished the sentence in a hurry. Dean looked at him with a pluzzed expression

"They don't have the... Number you are looking for. Maybe we should go for the skyscrapers." He was furious. The demon bitch had deceived them, and they fell like ducklings.

When they reached near the car, Dean felt his heart race and his left arm tingle. Some part of his brain had noticed he was probably having a heart attack, but he did not care at that moment. He just wanted to know who had written "Ireland" in the bodywork of your baby with a goddamn key. He wanted to find the bastard, and torture him. "My baby, my baby, my baby" was everything he thought before falling unconscious in the street.

[...]

Angeline was happy. She had helped the Winchesters to find her, and as a bonus, had made Dean faint!

She laughed mischievously with that thought. It had been four months since she had started to follow their life. To know all their weaknesses.

At the castle, the only thing I had to do was observe life on Earth through a necklace-shaped portal that Michael had given her. Lucifer, her jailer in that hell, did not know about that. He believed she was being completely alienated from the rest of the world.

Angie grabbed her sketchbook and walked through the castle's corridors, looking for the specific room where she knew she would find peace.

On the piano, Crowley played a heavy melody and mournful, that matched the gray and opaque landscape of the window.

Wordlessly, Angeline pulled a chair and put it in front of the mirror at an angle where she could see the big rainy window in the shape of a golden arch, the mirror with ballet bars, the tailless black piano and Crowley, sitting motionless. The music had stopped. Angel knew what he was doing: stopping the best pose so she could draw the room.

In those horrible four months she had lived in the castle, Crowley was the only one she trusted, and talked for pleasure. Her eyes rolled over him carefully, noticing how tense his shoulders were. He was angry. And Angie knew the reason well.

Lucifer the fooled them once again. Made two of his demons die just to put the Winchesters in the wrong direction. But Crow would not allow it. H would intrude in his master's plan until his last breath just to keep the girl he became so fond of safe.

The truth was that Angeline reminded Crowley of his baby daughter, back when he was human. She had died at a young age, still so innocent and lovely. That was Angeline. Innocent. Hell was no place for her, no place for his baby girl.

Angeline needed to leave safely, and if Crowley had to hand her over to Moose and Squirrel to keep her away from damnation, then that was what he was going to do. Even if it meant treasury towards his master. As he thought of a way to help her way out of the castle, the Crossroad's King barely noticed that the girl had finished her drawing, and was calling for him.

The demon apologized and took the notebook from the hands of the human girl, appreciating the drawing.

It was the room where they were, with Crowley at the piano, and Angel standing by the window, her hand resting worriedly on the glass. The tail of her black dress unfolding towards the center of the room. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Of course she knew. Angeline always knew everything that was going on around her. She was not just an ordinary teenager, she was more powerful than Crowley ever thought she could be.

"They will come" He said in a whisper. There was no need to mention the Winchesters name. She knew who he was talking about.

"I know Crow, but that's not what worries me." Angie answered him, her eyes glued to the floor.

"What is, then?" He asked.

"You. How will you be safe after I go. Lucifer will blow you up in the moment he finds out you helped me!" Angel said to him, her beautiful eyes full of tears.

Crowley smiled at the girl. Yes, he would die for her, and yet it was so sickly sweet to see that she cared for him too.

With his mind, Crowley started to push the buttons of the piano down, a sweet and sad melody filling the silence.

"You know, you are the only one, Heaven, Earth and Hell that is allowed to call me Crow?" He said as he bowed down to her, his hand open, looking for hers. Angeline smiled, noticing his effort to change the subject. She was very worried about him indeed, but, in that moment, all she could do was grasp the hand he was offering, and let him spin her around the ballroom.

[…]

Dean woke up dizzy, with the roof above his head spinning.

"What the hell" he whispered, looking around.

He was clearly in a hospital room, the white walls, bright lights and the weird paraphernalia told him so. He tried to remember why he was there. _His babe..._ The machine beeping his heart rate accelerated.

Sam opens the door bringing a cup of coffee.

"My car!" Dean spoke, desperate.

"Yes, well, good morning sunshine. Your car is brand new, you're welcome. I had a shit load of work with that scratch, but you were out for a few days here." He said his brother, taking a sip of coffee. "Dean, I think I know what that was."

"What? Who in the world would do such cruel thing to such innocent being?"

"Angeline. Telling us where she is. I talked to Cass, and he said it was very possible."

"Honestly, right now, I'm tempted in leaving her with the horned one. She obviously deserves Hell." Dean complained as he tried to get up from the stupid freaking bed.

"Yeah, very funny. She's in Ireland, so you stay here, and I'll go fetch her." Sam said as he tried to balance his coffee and push Dean back to bed.

"No fucking way in hell I'm letting you go by yourself, Sammy." Dean replied. He grabbed Sam's hand and harshly pushed it away.

"Dean, you had a heart attack!" Sam said in awe. He could not believe his brother was actually ready to get in action after passing out in the middle of the street because of his car.

"Yeah, so? It's not like I'm not dying anyway." The words slipped out of Dean's mouth before he could stop himself. He has made a silent promise that he would never talk about the deal. Nor should Sam, even if the last one constantly tried to bring it up. By the end of the year, he would merrily deliver his soul to the devil, while his baby brother was alive, and that was the only reason he was running after the hybrid freak show, and not with a bunch of hookers drowning himself in beer and bacon cheese burgers. He wanted Sam to have a happy ending, to not have the whole freaking apocalypse in hands to deal with.

Sam stared at him, contemplating his brother's words. Ruby would find a way to save his big brother, he was sure of that, and he would really need the help.

"Okay then." He gave up. "Let's sneak you out of this place, and then head out to Ireland."

"Dude, Irish beer." Dean said with a goofy smile. Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"Dude, we gonna need airplanes to get there." Dean's smile faltered at those words.

"Buzz kill" He muttered.


End file.
